Rapture's Civil War
by Impish Mischief
Summary: The story of 3 people in the middle of Rapture's Civil war, trying to survive and escape. ((Terrible summary is terrible. First Bioshock story, please leave your thoughts))


The day it happened was just like any other day in Rapture. The patrons sipped their wine, I looked forward until the end of my shift, the same old, same old. I teleported back behind the counter of the bar I worked to shake up a Vieux Carré for some high up, when the ground began to shake. Now, tremors weren't uncommon at the bottom of the ocean, but this was different. Everyone rushed to the windows, while I finished the drink. The whole of Rapture could fall down, but I wasn't about to forget someone's drink. But when I glanced up, I was shocked. A warehouse was RISING. Not just any warehouse, but the one Ryan promised would never come back. Everyone just sort of stared. We couldn't believe it. It wasn't possible. I ran out of the bar, teleporting now and again. I got to the elevator doors to my apartment building, but they wouldn't open. Gritting my teeth, I focused on the floor my room was on, and after a couple seconds, I felt the the familiar pressure of being squeezed through a tube, saw the red cloud, and heard that familiar wooshing sound, and I appear on my floor. Running as fast as I can, I rush to my room, and run to my bedroom. Reaching under the bed, I pull out a briefcase. Entering the code, I open it and sigh.

"I never thought I would need these." I say to myself. Inside the case are 2 plasmids, and a pistol. "I never wanted to splice, besides for my job. God damned Rapture. God damned Ryan. I wish I never came here in the first place..." First, I pick up the first bottle. Devils Kiss. Ugh. Manning up, I chug it down, and almost cough it back up. Instantly I feel the power rush through my veins, and my hands begins to smoke and become charred. Taking a breath, I grab the second bottle. Winters Blast, or pretty much a newer version of Old Man Winter. I chug that again, and feel the rush of power again. This time, my hands freeze up and become immobile.

After a couple of minutes of panting from the double rush from the plasmids, I shake the ice from my hands and grab the gun and it's ammo. I check it and make sure it works by shooting a bottle on the dresser. Possibly by accident. I pocket it and get up to leave, when I hear an explosion. Taking a peak out the window, I gasp. Already there was a war going on. Ryan's forces where going out, an army of security bots and armed splicers against Fontains or who ever was now leading them forces of incredibly spliced up army.

"I need to find them before it's to late." I mutter to myself. I open the door and instantly a thousand bullets fly at me. I teleport back to the room and stay there a while, until I was done having a heart attack. I sneak back to the living room and my door is pretty much gone. I look back out the window. Their fighting each other again. I sneak out, teleporting from place to place until I get to the elevator. Pushing the button, I run into the elevator, and prepare myself. As it goes down I focus on a place I had seen a thousand times and I knew I wouldn't be hit, seeing as they weren't firing there. The elevator door opens and I run. Instantly a bullet grazes my arm, and I focus, and teleport behind the sign of my bar. Panting, I check for wounds, and besides from some scrapes and bruises, there wasn't anything.

I look around and spot it. The last place I wanted to be. Sander Cohens Club in High Street. But Cohen would never let me in, so I need some extra fire power. I jump down from the sign and enter the bar. Everyone has left, of course, and the Vieux Carré I was going to make left forgotten on the counter. Sighing, I enter the Employee Only door and go to the vent, and knock 4 times on it. Dam-dam-dam-dam. After 5 seconds, I get a reply. Dum. Dum. Dum. Pause. Dum. I go to a screen on the security guard's long abandoned desk. After doing some fiddling, I see the face of Johnny Paxton.

"Ahaha! Still alive you black bastard?!" I laugh.

"Alex! Where the hell have you been?" He says all seriously.

I squirm in my seat. "Getting some things."

"Where's Daryn?"

I sigh. "She's at Cohen's club. There was a party, and she got invited."

He sits back, pushes up his glasses and rubs his eyes. "Shit... How the hell are we going to get her?"

"You have all these fancy bots, why don't you try blow it up?"

"Cohen is paranoid. A volley of RPGs wouldn't get through."

"Well, what if the door was frozen first?

He looked at me worriedly. "You spliced up some more, didn't you?"

"I had to. Other wise we could die."

He grits his teeth. "Just don't go over your head splicing, all right? I've spliced twice, but I'm not doing it again."

"I promise I won't. It was out of necessity."

"Alright. Meet up at the club, alright?"

"Meet you there." We both sign off the channel and go out. But before I can leave, I hear the talking of some splicers. I duck behind the counter of the bar, and peek above. In front of me, I see two grotesque splicers talking to each other.

"Why are we here?" said the man.

"Atlas told us to check everywhere, so we're checking. Plus, I could go for a drink. We ran out of booze back there." says the woman

They both chuckle as the grab a couple bottles off the counter. I look at the couple bottles of vodka, and then my hands, making them charred with Devil's Kiss. I hatch a plan. Jumping up, I grab a couple of glasses, and ask, "Hello, sir and madam, may I interest you in a drink?"

They both whirl around and point their guns at me. "Don't move." They both say.

I roll my eyes and ask "May I interest you in a Flaming Bon Voyage?"

Before the man can speak, the woman says, "Oh, sounds fancy. Make me one, or I blow your brains out."

"Of course." I reply. I begin to make two glasses of the most alcoholic beverages I can find. "You see, the final part of this drink is made in two steps. Step One:" I throw the drinks at them, dowsing them in the drink. Before they can react, I form a Devil's Kiss bomb in my hand and say "Step Two:" I throw it at them. As they scream, I walk away, saying, "Bon Voyage." I shudder though. Even if I had used Winter's Blast, I might have been shot by the other. I have never used combat plasmids before. Before long, I reach Cohen's club. Waiting there was an army of security bots and Johnny.

"You ok?" He asks.

"I've seen worse." I say.

He grunts and says "Can you freeze the door?"

"'Course I can. Just watch." I begin to form a ball of ice in my hands and I throw it at the bolted door. And, amazed, the door freezes over. Beckoning to Johnny, He pulls out one of his plasmids, Security Bulls-eye. He throws it at the door and a RPG bot fires at the door, tearing it apart.

"Alright, let's go get Daryn." I say. Johnny nods and we walk in, with the bot in pursuit.

* * *

**Hi there. First Bioshock story. This might be terrible. It might not be. If it is, then sorry. If it isn't, then, well, I'll try to continue. Please review. **


End file.
